Project Summary The Administrative Core (Core A) will serve as the administrative, fiscal, regulatory compliance, and educational hub of the Center. The Administrative Core and the overall U54 Center will be structured with Dr. Gerald L. Andriole as the Director and Dr. Jeffrey H. Miner as the Associate Director. The Specific Aims are: Aim 1: To oversee all administrative, financial, and consortium aspects of the U54 Center, including the establishment of a website to publicize the activities of the Center. Aim 2: To arrange monthly meetings among the Center's Key Personnel for progress reports, updates, and troubleshooting of scientific or programmatic issues. Aim 3: To establish an Educational Enrichment Program that will bring in outside speakers and recruit and support summer students. Aim 4: To establish and implement the Opportunity Pool Program that will fund Pilot & Feasibility Projects and utilization of Core B and C resources by researchers from outside the Center. Aim 5: To coordinate an annual meeting of an External Advisory Committee with the Center's Key Personnel for assessment of the Center's progress, accomplishments, and future directions. Aim 6: To cooperate with other NIDDK Urology Centers (P20, U54, KURe) and with NIDDK Program officials to promote progress in benign urological disease research and treatment.